Kim Makibi
Kim Marie Makibi is the hero and main character of the book Hell's Embrace' '''''by Marc McGowan. Although a normal human at the start of the book, Kim is informed by an emissary of Heaven that she has been selected to bond with a rogue Heavenly Essence and become mankind's champion in a battle to stave off a demonic invasion. In media and promotional events she is portrayed by model Ericka Sasso. Appearance and Personality Kim Makibi is a tall Caucasian woman who is 56 years old. She is described as being "pretty in a puritan sort of way," and blessed with a toned athletic body. She is a widow and lives alone with her cat Magnus. By day she works as a case manager for a large Chicago based social service agency, and at night she goes to the gym to work out and periodically teach Judo classes. It is hinted that she attends the classes because a handsome younger man has been flirting with her, but nothing has, as of yet, blossomed between the two of them. Kim is a tough, no nonsense type woman who enjoys smoking her cigarettes, and reading crime novels. Before she was married, Makibi was an avid motorcycle rider and even owned a vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle. She was later forced to sell it to help pay for her wedding. As such, most of her wardrobe is heavily influenced by modern day biker wear. Kim takes her work seriously and at times can come across as confrontational to some of her less motivated co-workers. Powers and Abilities At the start of Hell's Embrace, Kim has the physical prowess of a woman of her age who engages in intensive physical exercise. Her street smarts combined with her physical conditioning and skills in Judo make her a dangerous hand to hand combatant. After she is bonded with Heavenly Essence, she gains many of the same abilities as the angels, this included flight, vast superhuman speed and strength, rapid healing, and the ability to speak most, if not all, human languages. The essence also retards Kim's aging, making her appear much younger than what she actually is. As long as it is bonded with her she is immune to growing older and the physical issues that accompany the passage of time. Her angelic metabolism runs at an astonishing rate, and Kim must eat between six and eight thousand calories per day to remain in peak condition. Kim has the ability to form melee type weapons out of light and can use them whenever she sees fit. It should be noted that whenever she creates a weapon, she instantly knows how best to use it against a foe. During the course of Hell's Embrace she is shown using such weapons as spears, swords, battle-axes, and warhammers. However, she cannot form long range weapons such as guns or cannons. If facing an extremely powerful opponent, Kim can cover herself in Heavenly Armor. It is completely bullet resistent, but requires a high level of concentration to keep in place. Kim normally goes into battle without it. As the story of Hell's Embrace progresses, Kim demonstrates repeatedly that she is an aggressive and brutal combatant. She is also willing to to turn a blind eye to cries of mercy from defeated foes. At one point she allows a colony of ants to savagely devour a man alive after he had been bested in combat. It is still unknown if this side of her was awakened by her bonding with the essence, or if it has always been apart of her personality. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Book Heroes